Gen:LOCK - Fly High, Move Forward
by Torm Wyndaru
Summary: With the world fearing Union conquest and the Polity providing no clear solution to their adversary, people have begun to turn to Terrus Primus, the largest space and defense manufacturer in the Polity, to solve their problems. But when the company CEO defects to the Union, it's up to his son Freddie to help determine the fate of those that trust in him and his company. OCxCammie
1. Prologue

**Well, I'm back from the dead! For those who've read some of my past stuff and have stuck with me thus far, I owe you a huge thank you and an apology. School and life in general have occupied most of time and kept from just sitting down and thinking about writing. I do want to say this though about my two the stories: In the words of Kylo Ren, I'm letting my past die and killing it by ending my work on Overwatch-Revial (No real surprise). As for Gotham: Year of the Hacker, I would like to finish watching the last season of Gotham before I try and belt that one out again so I can get a better feel for how I want my OC to flow through each season. But for now, I'd like to focus on this because I'm really motivated by it and I really want to see Gen:LOCK have its on section on the site!**

**For newcomers to my work, I guess...what's up? (xD) But thank you for checking out this story and I really hope you enjoy what you read. All reviews are welcome, whether it be compliments or roasts or whatever, but if you want to express a deep thought about the story or a suggestion directly to me, then send me a PM. I can't promise I'll following along with every single suggestion, cause that's what happened with Overwatch-Revival and its why I killed it because I started writing for the sake of others instead of myself.**

**Anyways, no more somber talk, it's time to do the big reading! I'd like to note I only own my OC, his family(except for Miranda Worth), and Terrus Primus Industries. Be warned that you will be seeing references in the future from games like weapons/tech from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare as well as tech/ships from a mobile game I enjoy called Galaxy On Fire 2. So without further ado, please sit back and enjoy "Gen:LOCK - Fly High, Move Forward".**

* * *

_New York City, 2061 - Harlem_

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Mom. Can't I just go to high school with my friends back home?"

Roberta Chase, a former NYPD officer turned stay-at-home mom, looked up at her 14-year old son Julien, wearing a pair of jeans and a grey zip-up hoodie over a navy t-shirt, in the rear-view mirror of her car as she drove down West 110th Street. She noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with her, recognizing how when her son gets anxious, he tries to focus on other things like he pedestrians outside their moving vehicle.. She sighed as she turned onto Amsterdam Avenue and responded,

"Julien, your father's been working overtime for months to help get enough money for you to go to early college. Your a smart kid, and when CCNY approached you with their high school program, you were so adamant about it. What's wrong?"

Julien finally turned to look at his mom, an anxious expression on his face. He mumbled,

"I just heard people talkin' about how it's where all the rich kids go. I mean, I'm not saying were poor or anythin', but they won't care! And don't get me started on me showin' up in the middle of the year…"

"It won't be that bad, I promise.", retorted his mother, "The faculty's been really helpful with getting you enrolled, and I even heard their going to have a tour guide. One of the Freshmen I think, so maybe you can be friends with him, huh? Can you do that for me?

Julien pondered what his mother said. He sighed in defeat and replied,

"Okay, I'll give it a try. But no promises!"

Roberta snickered,

"Whatever you say, sweetie. I think I can see the school, look out the right side!"

Julien looked out his window and noticed several grey and white stone building coming into view, contrasting with the more modern steel structures neighboring it. As his mother pulled up to the street by one of the main doorways, he spied a blonde-haired woman in her 30s and wearing a plain white dress exit the adjacent building and walk up to their car. Roberta, turning off the vehicle, opened her drivers-side door and greeted the woman,

"Good morning, are you ?"

The woman smiled,

"Yep, welcome to CCNY , we're so glad to have you here!"

"Thank you, and this is my son Julien…"

Roberta gestured to the back seat as Julien was making his way out of the car, carrying a blue backpack. He smiled nervously and shook hands with .

"It's a pleasure to meet you Julien, I'm the student councillor for the freshmen and sophomores, so I'm going to be helping you get started today. Are you ready?"

Julien paused for a moment, looking up at his mother out of the corner of his eye. He let out a breath and turned to her,

"Well, wish me luck…"

Roberta smirked and pulled her son into a hug, whispering,

"You don't need luck Julien, your going to do great here."

After a few seconds, Julien pulled away from his mother and started following into the building. He turned to look back at his mother one last time as she got back into her car, watching as she drove off until he couldn't see her anymore. Afterwards, he continued following into the school building, which was relatively empty as most of the students were likely in their classes, until they arrived at a Student Service Center. He was led into what he presumed to be 's office and watched as she shuffled through a pile papers on her desk until she stared handing him forms and papers, quickly explaining,

"Alright Julien, this is your schedule for the semester, your locker number and combination, a welcome letter from the principal, and some recommended materials for some of your classes. Any questions?"

Before Julien had a chance to respond, she continued,

"Great, then let's get you to your first class! One of the other freshmen will take you around to where your classes will be so you can get a feel of the campus, and will then take you to your homeroom."

She peeked her head out of her office, calling out,

" , are you here yet!? We're ready for you!"

"I'm right here, Ms.P, you don't need to yell! Geez..."

She stepped aside as a young man standing shorter then Julien with unkempt brown hair and dark brown eyes walk towards them from outside of the office. Julien observed him wearing khaki pants with a brown-plaid button down, bright orange headphones around his neck, and retro square glasses as he moved passed the counselor to enter the room. He turned to Julien with a smile as spoke up,

"Julien, this is Frederick, he's going to be taking you around the school today and can help you if you have any questions and can't reach me. Now, I have a meeting that I'm...oh God, I'm already late for you! I've got to go, good luck boys!"

The two freshmen watched as rushed out of her office and away from Student Services. As she disappeared from sight, Frederick snickered and said to Julien,

"She does this all the time, I can't believe she hasn't gotten into more trouble for it. Well, like she said, I'm Frederick. It's nice to meet you Julien, and welcome to City College, AKA Stress-City! You ready to check out campus?"

Julien shrugged, replying,

"Sure, no time like the present, right?"

"You're not wrong there! C'mon, let's find your locker and then we'll find your classes, cool?"

Julien nods in agreement and the two leave the Student Services center, searching for Julien's new locker. After a couple of minutes, they find it and as Julien is organizing it, he asks,

"Hey Frederick, just out of curiosity, but...how old are you?"

After hearing this, Frederick shook his head with a smile and answered,

"I was wondering if you noticed. I'm actually 12, but I got pushed through a couple of grades 'cause of some advanced studies I did when I was younger."

Julien whistled, surprised that someone so young could be attending such a high school.

"That's pretty cool, you some kind of genius or something?"

"I guess", Frederick shrugged off, "but it's mainly my dad pushing me this far. He wants me to get out of school quickly cause he has 'big plans' for me or whatever when I get older. He actually tried this with my sister first, but then she started fighting with him and decided it was easier to switch to me. I mean, I like the work, but like I said, this place is literally Stress-City."

"Oof, sounds tough, man. Why does your old man do that to y'all?"

"Well…"

"It's 'cause his 'old man' is a fraud, that's why!"

Julien and Frederik turn to find three older boys walking towards them, the one in the middle built much bigger than the other two and smirking darkly at the freshmen. Frederick moaned in annoyance and whispered rapidly to Julien,

"That's Mason, wanna-be playboy and the biggest A-hole in the school."

"I heard that, Fred-ward!", Mason yelled angrily, pushing Frederick into the lockers,

"You and that shitty company of yours are nothing but a bunch of bastards who ruined my father! Now, it's payback time you baby…"

"Excuse me, Mason, right? I'm gonna have to stop you there…"

Mason turned and looked at Julien for the first time, noticing he was taller then himself and his other two cronies by least a head, and just as built if not more so. Julien looked down at them with a dark look in his eye as he continued,

"Imma gonna need you to leave Frederick here alone today. In fact, if I see you even look at him funny, your gonna regret. You feel me?"

After considering Julien's threat for a moment, Mason backed off, pausing for a moment to stare at Frederick with an intense fury. He pushed his other two "friends" away from the freshmen and they walked back down the hallways from where they came before. Frederick rubbed his shoulders, wincing from the pain of being pushed into the lockers and said to Julien,

"Thanks man, but you really shouldn't have done that. They're going to be after you too now, just like me…"

"Hey dude, don't worry about it.", Julien replied, arms crossed with a neutral expression on his face, "I kinda owe you anyways since your showing me around. But what was he talking about with your dad?"

Instead of answering immediately, Frederick pushed off from the lockers and started walking down the hallway, indicting for Julien to follow him. After he caught up to the younger student, Frederick finally spoke up,

"You know Terrus Primus Industries, the space and defense company here in New York?"

Julien nodded,

"Yeah, one of those Fortune 500 companies. Wait a minute, is your dad…"

"The CEO? Yup. Like I said, he wants me to go through school ASAP and get involved in the company. He calls it 'grooming me for leadership', but it gets a bit much after a while."

Frederick looked out of the corner of his eye at Julien, noticing the astonished look on his face, and continued,

"Do you mind if we not talk about TPI? Most people here only tolerate me cause they think they can get a good job after college if their nice to me. Mason tried that on me the first day and I found out, and now look at me."

"I think I understand", Julien responded simply, "But if it's any consultation, I'm more interested in going to the Vanguard after school and learn to become a pilot."

Now it was Frederick's turn to be astonished, jaw slightly dropped before speaking,

"The Vanguard? Man, those guys are the best of the best in the Polity. You really think you can get in?"

"Of course! Just gotta get through school with some good grades, and I'll be set. I know it!"

Frederick pondered this for a moment, realization appearing in his eyes, and spoke up,

"Well since you're getting in here in the middle of the year, why don't I tutor you and help you get caught up? A lot of the homework here is really weird and if you don't know what your doing, it can get really confusing!"

The corner of Julien's mouth turned up in a smile as he thought to himself, _maybe I shouldn't have been so nervous in the first place, huh. _He replied,

"Alright, and if you stick with me, I'll make sure Mason and anyone else backs off of us, cool?"

Frederick smiled widely, holding out his hand and shook it with Julien's. Suddenly, a school bell rang throughout the hallway and students began to leave their classrooms for their next periods,

"Ah, crap!", Frederick hissed as he began to dodge incoming students, "I need to get you to your classes like five minutes ago! Come on, follow me!"

The two students pushed their way through the flow of incoming students, trying their best to stick together as they passed by a multitude of classrooms and other locations while Frederick shouted out their names for Julien to try and hear.

* * *

Frederick leaned himself up against a set of lockers, trying to catch his breath after fighting through what felt like a hundred students they had to pass on their tour through the school. Julien stood next to him, keeled over and taking deep breaths, wondering how the two of them could have survived that without getting trampled. Frederick gazed up, spying a nearby doorway and gasped as he spoke while breathing heavily,

"Well...would you look...at that. This is your...first period class...History…"

Julien didn't reply, more like he couldn't, and held out a thumbs up. Frederick continued, his breath mostly under control,

"I'm pretty sure you got this with my sis. Tell her that 'ole Freddie sent you, she'll help you get started."

Julien looked up, mirth in his eyes as he started standing up straight,

"Freddie?"

Frederick turned to him and replied,

"Yeah, its what my 'actual' friends call me. You should to, you know, cause we're friends. I think. Right?"

Julien smiled reassuringly and held out a fist,

"Yeah man, for sure."

Freddie grinned, bumping fists with Julien,

"Nice, thanks man. Well, I need to get to my classes now, but how about we hang out after school today? I know this great arcade a couple blocks from here that you'll…"

He stopped talking when he noticed Julien peering through the glass on the door of his classroom. Freddie walked closer and noticed him gazing at a girl with short brunette hair and eyes, appearing to be very similar to Freddie's, as she worked through a textbook on her desk. Freddie grinned knowingly and whispered to Julien,

"Careful with that one, Julien. She may be my sister, but if you're not careful she can bite your head clean off, I've seen it before!"

Julien turned to Freddie, a flash of fear in his amber-eyes,

"_That's_ your sister?!"

Freddie nodded with an amused grin on his face, "Her name's Miranda. And I'm just messing with you...kind of. Just tell her I sent you and she'll be cool, promise."

Julien let out a nervous breath and backed away from the door, prompting Freddie to do the same.

"Thanks again for the tour Freddie. So, we gonna meet up for that arcade you mentioned?"

"Heck yeah!", Freddie answered eagerly. Then, he teasingly continued,

"Maybe I can talk to my sis, see if she wants to come too. I think you'd like that, huh?"

Julien didn't answer, but his rapidly-blushing face was all the answer Freddie needed. The younger boy laughed and started to lightly push Julien towards the classroom,

"C'mon, like you said, there's no time like the present!"

Julien chuckled as he answered,

"Alright, alright, I'll see you later Freddie!"

Freddie watched as Julien opened the door and entered the classroom, shutting the door behind him. He couldn't hear what was happening inside, but he could see the teacher move to introduce Julien and directed him, coincidentally, to the seat beside Miranda. Smiling to himself, Freddie turned away and started heading to his next class. He started to whistle a bit as he went, singing lightly to himself,

"'It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust...Friends will be friends'. Well, we'll just have to see about that, huh..."

* * *

**Oh would you look at that, the chapter's done. Thank you for taking the time to read this first chapter/prologue of my story! I'm going to try and update this weekly to keep up with the pattern of episodes Rooster Teeth releases on Saturdays by publishing new chapters during the week, though I have yet to determine a set-day currently.**

**If you enjoyed it, please hit me up with a Follow, Favorite, and particularly a Review so I know your thoughts and opinions about the story thus far. Anyways, thanks again for reading and I'll see you all next week!**

**-T.W.**

**P.S. If anyone guesses the song mentioned at the end and sends it to me via PM or a Review, I'll give you a shout-out on the next chapter cause it'll be important to FREDDIE's character later on in the story!**


	2. Story Update 1

**Thank you to everyone who's shown support for this story on its very first chapter! I have a couple updates I want to share really quick to keep you guys in the know about Fly High:**

**First, a big thank you to Cpt. Lynx for pointing out a text error in the Prologue that I had missed when I posted it. I'm typing up all my work on Google Docs and then Copying it over here, so it looks like some stuff could get deleted when copied over here sometimes. I'll be keeping an eye on that in the future, so thanks again Lynx!**

**Anyways, I definitely owe you guys a chapter or two and I feel really bad for skipping out on my work. School's been mounting up on me and I'm currently in the middle of 2 AP-level projects that are taking up all my time at home. I'm trying to keep up with my writing here and there, but its been difficult. But I will say this for certain about the next chapter, I'm aiming for it to be double the size of the Prologue and hit as much of the Battle of New York in Episode 1 as I can, in Freddie's perspective of course. After that, I'll be doing two chapters of character development that'll help lead into the four-year time skip we see in Episode 1 leading off into the rest of the series. From then on, I'll be using more Episode material to shape the rest of the story. **

**Once again, I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update this, I love the interest people have for it and I'm working as hard as I can to find time to work on this. I hope you can have some patience for me and I promise to write as soon as I can!**

**Yours,**

**T.W.**


End file.
